love that lasts
by summergrlx17x
Summary: a krunior story...
1. Chapter 1

Kris layed down in the bed starring up at the sky lights in the top of the bedroom. She layed there watching the stars as she had done almost 6 years ago with the man she was still madly in love with. Deep in thought she didnt even notice junior role over and stare at her. Suddenly alerted she met his gaze,

"what are you doing?' junior asked

"o nothing" kris responded

"doesn't look like nothing." jr stated in a mocking tone. "I bet your thinking of the first time we kissed while we were in the woods under the stars." junior said as he watched a huge smile crawl across kris's face.

"How did you know that?" kris said now laughing and amazed that junior knew the exact thought that had crossed her mind.

"like i told you then and ill tell you now, i see you" junior said he always knew the right things to say and do to get to kris's heart.

"i fell for that line then and i always will." kris said as junior leaned over to kiss her.

it had been a year and 2 weeks since they got married and their lives together took off. they had a beautiful small wedding and enjoyed a romantic 2 week honeymoon in the carribean. they returned home to run davis farms and were now yet again a major racing stable. wildfire, who junior bought as a wedding present for kris was enjoying retirement and flame another wedding present for kris was being trained to follow in his fathers foot steps. kris had been the jockey that is until the got the unexpected news of kris being pregnant. but that was 9 months ago. now the baby was almost due and kris and junior were going crazy with anticipation. they had converted one of the 8 bedrooms in the mansion to a beautiful nursery for their little baby girl. junior was great all through the pregnancy he went to every doctors appointment, made every meal and even the meals in between, and was always there to help. junior finally looked down from the sky and back over at kris and realized she was asleep. he kissed her forehead and pulled her in as tight as the baby between them would allow before he as well went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

1Kris awoke the next morning to find junior already up and gone, but a tray of food and a note on the bedside table took his place. she looked at the note that read...

"you looked so beautiful i didn't want to wake you. i went to help matt at the jewelry store I'll be back around 1, love, junior."

he was so sweet and always knew the right things to do and say. kris looked over at the clock that read 12:45 and realized that junior should be back any minute. she got up and ate the food, got in the shower and got ready for the day, she was finishing her hair when she saw his reflection in the mirror. he reached his arms around her stomach and pulled her around which led to a passionate kiss. when they finally broke apart junior pulled out a bag and held it up for her.

"i got you something," he said handing her the bag.

kris started mumbling about how he shouldn't have done that when she came to two black velvet boxes. she looked up at him giving him the you should not have done that look and he pulled his gorgeous smile across his face. she opened the first box to see a beautiful pair of princess cut one carat diamond earrings. she looked up at him giving him a huge kiss.

"wow if thats what i get for the first one i can't wait to see what i get for the second," junior said as kris hit him in the arm.

kris went back in the bag and pulled out the second box opened it and it revealed her engagement ring that was in getting cleaned and repaired. she jumped in his arms and kissed him throwing his arms around his neck.

"I love you," she said.

"i love you too,"he responded, " but you didn't even notice the inside."

she looked at the ring and noticed the ring was inscribed "Mrs. Kenneth Bradford Davis" a huge smile crept across her face as she slipped the beautiful 2 carat princess cut diamond lined engagement ring on her ringer.

"i love you more then anything" she said still in juniors arms.

"i love you too," he responded "and nothing will ever change that"


	3. Chapter 3

Math

A while later Kris and junior were laying in bed taking a nap when Kris heard her phone go off she leaned over to pick it up and answered.

"Hey Kris it's dani," she heard come through the phone.

"Hey dani what's up," kris responded now sitting up.

"I need your help kris… I'm late"

"Late for what?" kris said into the phone

"I'm late." Dani said now crying and kris instantly knew what she was talking about. Kris told dani to stay put and she would be right there after she stopped at the store to buy a test. Kris was getting out of bed when junior rolled over.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Your sister needs me," she said without explaining.

"Ok… are you going to tell me why?" he asked now raising his eyebrows.

"Are you going to tell me why you and matt went to the jewelry store?' kris fired back laughing as junior's smile spread across his face

"Nope" he replied laughing.

"Good cause I wouldn't have told you anyway" she said leaning down to give him a kiss. "I'll be back in a couple of hours" she said picking up the keys to her porsche. She then walked out the front door and got settled in the front seat of her suv. She stopped by the drug store and was then headed to raintree to see dani. A lot has changed ken and jean had both married other people and were now settled in lives outside of horses. Pablo had simply vanished leading matt and dani to run raintree and kris and junior to run Davis. Kris walked into the house and heard dani crying. She walked up to her and gave her a huge hug. She then took out the test handing it to dani who took it and walked into the bathroom. After waiting the 10 minutes dani and kris walked up and saw that the test read positive dani dropped to her knees and instantly started crying kris bent down to help her.

"I can't do this," dani muttered. "I'm not like you I'm not married or engaged. I can't do this."

"Dani you can and you will" kris said hugging her sister in-law.

"Thanks," dani said. "You'll help me the whole time right"

"Of course" kris said and with that she grabbed her stomach.

"Kris what's wrong?" dani asked.

"The baby is coming, call and ambulance, I'll call junior."

Dani dialed 911 and kris called junior only he didn't answer. The ambulance arrived and dani and kris got in.

"Dani keep calling junior." Kris said knowing that junior would eventually answer the phone.

"Hello" junior said sleepily into the phone.

"Junior it's dani you need to get to the hospital now the baby is coming."

"What" junior said now fully awake and grabbing his car keys. "ok well tell kris I love her and ill be there in 20 minutes." He said hanging up the phone and jumping into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Junior was flying down the highway dialing matt's number into his phone.

"Hey dude what's up?" matt answered.

"Kris is having the baby, meet us at the hospital, Dani is already there with her."

"Ok ill be right there." matt said hanging up.

Junior pulled into the hospital and went running in.

"Where is Kristine Davis's room?" he asked the nurse sitting behind the desk.

"112a" the nurse responded pointing down the hall. Junior took off running down the hall and into the room.

"Junior!" kris yelled as he ran up to her and gave her a kiss, that was broken up by kris groaning from another contraction.

"Is she ok?' junior asked nervous seeing that kris was in pain.

"Yes im fine it was just another contraction and im much better now that you're here." kris said smiling.

"I love you." junior said

"I love you too." kris responded. The doctor came in a minute later and gave kris the epidural which made her feel much better.

"This is going to be a quick birth " he said "should be done in about 20 minutes your almost ready." Kris beamed over at junior he could tell that even through all of the pain all she could wait for was to see her beautiful baby girl.

...35 minutes later...

Kris and junior sat there holding their beautiful baby girl.

"What about a name" kris said turning to look at junior.

"It's all up to you." junior said kissing kris.

"What about kaitlin rose?" kris said looking up at junior the smile evident even through her eyes.

"It's perfect!" junior said with a smile. "I'm going to go out and get dani and matt I'll be right back." he said walking out the door. Kris laid there smiling and looking at her precious new daughter when the door opened and matt and dani came back in with junior.

"Oh my god she is beautiful." dani said walking up to kris.

"Yea she is" matt said turning to look at a beaming junior.

"Did you pick a name yet?" dani asked

"yea this is kaitlin rose." kris replied still looking at the baby

"that's perfect" matt said as he looked at the baby.

"Can I hold her" dani asked

"sure' kris said as dani climbed on the bed next to her. Dani held the baby and started crying handed her gently back to kris and ran out the door.

"I guess that's my cue to go, I'll see you guy's later." matt said running out behind her, leaving junior kris and kaitlin shocked and all alone.

Hey Guys!

Sorry for the delay but as you guys who also ride horses know show season has started again and I have been really busy for that and getting ready and so on... I am definitely going to update more regularly trying an every day basis...

Reviews greatly appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

It was now 11 o'clock at night and kris and junior were in the hospital bed while kaitlin was back at the nursery. Kris and junior both laid there awake so excited about the days events junior holding kris tight asked "so what was up with dani earlier and don't even tell me you don't know cause I know you do." he stated.

"I don't know if I should say," kris said now looking up at junior.

"Whatever it is just tell me." he said in a very serious tone.

"Fine but you have to tell me what you and matt were doing at the jewelry store deal." she said.

"Yea sure deal." he replied

"well when dani called me this morning she told me she was late. So I went to the drug store and bought her a pregnancy test she took it and it came up positive. But she's really nervous and scared and she made me promise to help her through it all." kris said letting it all come out.

"She's lucky to have someone like you." junior said pulling her closer to him.

"So what did you and matt do." kris said with curiosity spreading to her face.

"We went to the jewelry store so that matt could pick out and engagement ring for dani," junior said with his davis grin spreading across his face.

"Are you serious she was freaking out about how she wasn't married or engaged," kris said now laughing.

"Well it looks like everything worked out." junior said kissing kris until the fell asleep.

...meanwhile...

Matt and dani had gone back to raintree and were taking a walk through the woods. "You want to tell me what was wrong back at the hospital?" matt asked dani giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Well earlier I called kris to come over and help me because I was late, kris bought me a pregnancy test and I took it and it came up positive." dani said starring at the ground.

Matt pulled her in for a tight hug kissed her and said, "I love you and I can't wait til we have a baby." he said looking into her eyes.

A smile came across dani's face "really your not mad?"

"No why would I be" he exclaimed. "But there is something I've been waiting to ask you all day." matt said getting down on 1 knee. "Danielle davis will you marry me?"

"Yes " she said jumping into his arms kissing him. "I have to call kris and tell her.

...back at the hospital...

Junior hears kris's cell phone start to ring on the side table. He leaned over to see who it was seeing it was dani he answered. "Dani what do you think your doing calling her this late after she just had a baby?" junior yelled into the phone. Junior looked over and noticed kris was now awake and looking at him laughing.

"Who is it" she asked still laughing

"dani" he replied in an agitated tone.

She took the phone and snuggled closer to him saying "hello".

"we're engaged!" dani screamed into the phone causing kris to rip it away from her ear.

"Congratulations!' she replied laughing seeing the shocked look on junior's face. "Did you tell him about the baby?" she asked

"yea" dani replied "he was so happy about it and wasn't mad at all you were right" she said the excitement dropping from her voice.

"Great im happy for you " kris said. "But promise me you'll come by tomorrow and tell me all about it. Junior kaitlin and I will all be home tomorrow afternoon so come by then."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow"dani said hanging up the phone.

Kris turned and handed her phone over to junior who put it on the table and then wrapped his strong arms around her. " I love you more then anything ." he said.

Kris turned kissed him and said while still kissing him "I love you too". They laid there all snuggled up together and fell fast asleep.

As some of you guys were wondering... yes the baby is matt's.

Reviews appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day kris and kaitlin were sent home from the hospital and were now back home at davis. Junior laid on the couch asleep with kaitlin cuddled up on his chest. Kris just smiled when she saw them and walked over to the door opening and walked out when she heard dani pull up.

"Hey" dani said jumping out of her car. "Wow you look great."

And kris did she had not baby fat at all, in fact she looked just like she did before she got pregnant.

"Thanks" kris said as she walked over to the car. "Everyone told me I would feel awful after I had the baby, but I feel great" she said the glow spreading all over her face.

"Do you want to go for a walk" dani asked kris.

"Yea let me just go wake up junior and let him know im going, come in and see the baby." kris said to dani while turning to walk into the house.

They walked into the house and there laid junior still asleep but kaitlin now had her eyes open laying on his chest.

"I guess we should take her with us." kris said picking up the baby. She kissed junior and he slowly opened his eyes and came to life.

"O hey dani' he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Were going on a walk and were going to take kaitlin with us." kris said sitting on the couch in front of him.

"Ok are you sure, do you want me to come and help?" he asked

"no you had night duty last night and were up all night, it's your turn to sleep." she responded standing up.

:you are the greatest." he said laughing "I love you both' he said kissing kris and then kissing kaitlin on the forehead.

Kris and dani got up and walked out the door and started walking down the path with kris pushing the stroller.

"I can't wait" dani said tapping her flat stomach

"I know" kris said "it's great I never thought I was the parenting type." she said as they were staring at kaitlin. "But now I just can't get enough of it. Why don't we head back and go out for a celebration dinner" kris said.

"Sounds great" dani said as they turned around and went back to their houses to get ready for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Life had been great for kris and junior

Life had been great for kris and junior. Kaitlin had started walking and talking and now they were considering having another baby. Matt and dani now had their son ryan and were happily married. Kris and junior laid on the couch when they got and unexpected knock on the door.

"I'll get it" kris said slipping out from under the blankets and juniors arm and ran to the door. She opened it only to reveal someone she thought she would never see again. "what do you think your doing here" kris questioned at no other then kerry standing in front of her. Hearing kris upset junior jumped up and ran to the door. Seeing kerry junior had anger rising in his throat. "I'll ask you again what do you think your doing here?" kris said turning to look at junior who stood behind her.

"what's the matter krissy" kerry asked. "Your not happy to see me" Kerry asked in a mocking tone.

"Do I look happy to see you?" she fired, "you ruined my life 7 years ago remember? You cheated on me, stole money from the Ritters, and you think I would be happy to see you?"

"o I see so I hurt you and you went running back to lover boy?" kerry said glaring over at junior.

Kris was really fired up now "I'm sure this is a news flash to you but it's been junior since the beginning. You were just a poor substitute for a broken heart" kris said feeling junior's arm clutch her waist.

"She's obviously done with you Kerry so why don't you leave before we call the police?" junior said in an unusually calm voice and with that Kerry left.

Kris and junior walked back to the living room and laid down on the couch. "I'm proud of you," he said playing with her hair.

"It actually felt good" she responded and turned smiling into his eyes, "and you know I meant every word of it" she said which made him smile.

"I love you" junior said kissing her.

"I love you too" kris said.

… 2 hours later…

"Matt hurry up" dani yelled up the stairs. "Kris and junior will be here any minute." Matt came walking down the stairs with Ryan in hand.

"Hello" kris said as she walked in the door followed by junior carrying Kaitlin.

"Aunt dani" Kaitlin screamed as junior put her down and she ran into dani's arms.

"Hey sweetie" dani said scooping her up into her arms. "What did you do today?" she asked.

"Well mommy and daddy let me ride wildfire, then I had to take a nap and mommy and daddy said they would take a nap too but they didn't cause I heard them…" she was cut off by junior's hand covering her mouth.

"I think that's enough Kaitlin" junior said looking at matt, dani, and then kris who were all trying not to laugh. They all then went into the kitchen to have the dinner that was being made for them. Junior and kris sat down with Kaitlin next to junior and matt and dani sat down with Ryan next to matt. They all sat around and chatted about flames upcoming races, belladonna's new pregnancy, and of course how wildfire was dealing with retirement. Before they knew it, it was time to leave and get the kids ready for bed. On the way home Kaitlin fell asleep and junior and kris started talking about what the future would bring them.

"You know" kris said turning to look at junior. "She's going to be trouble just like you," she said now smiling and turning around to look at Kaitlin.

"Now why is that so bad?" junior said a huge grin across his face as he started to laugh.

"Alright you think that now, but you will just have to wait till she starts dating, that's when all the real trouble will start" kris answered.

"Dating will never happen in this house" junior said laughing as he grabbed kris's hand and drove the rest of the way to Davis.


	8. Chapter 8

As they arrived home junior took out a sleeping Kaitlin and carried her up the steps and into the house

As they arrived home junior took out a sleeping Kaitlin and carried her up the steps and into the house. When they got in the immediately heard the TV on. "Did you leave the TV on?" kris asked junior.

"No" he simply replied.

"Ok ill go turn it off and ill meet you upstairs." She replied. When she went got into the living room she got an unexpected surprise. "o so now your breaking into my house?" she said turning to look at kerry who was sitting on her couch. He got up and walked over to her.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a baby? " he said. "That's going to get in the way of us being together." He said grabbing her face and kissing her.

"Get off of me" she yelled. Junior now hearing kris yelling grabbed Kaitlin and ran downstairs. Only to see Kerry kissing kris and kris obviously trying to get away.

"Get off my wife!" junior said punching Kerry in the mouth.

"We will be together" kerry said starring at kris who was now holding a crying Kaitlin. What junior and Kerry both hadn't realized was that kris had already called the police and with that molly blitzer and her brother walked in.

"Well, well, well if it isn't junior davis" molly said then noticing kris "don't tell me you 2 are married and have a kid" she said looking from kris and Kaitlin to junior.

"Ummm yea we are, and you we do" junior said laughing looking at kris seeing her smile. "And since when did you become a cop" he asked laughing.

"About a year ago" she replied, "so what's the problem?"

"This man broke into our house and was harassing kris" junior said "I want him arrested and charged with anything possible."

Molly's brother was now putting the handcuffs on Kerry and was walking out the door when he said, "how about possibly resisting arrest?" and with that they all began laughing.

………

Now Kaitlin was upstairs in bed fast asleep and kris was lying in bed when she felt junior climb in and wrap his arms around her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She turned around and smiled "I am now" she replied and pulled junior over and started to passionately kiss him.

… The next morning…

Kris and junior quickly awoke to Kaitlin screaming at the top of her lungs. Junior and kris each grabbed their clothing that was scattered all over the floor and junior being done first ran to Kaitlin. Once inside her room he saw Kaitlin being held in no other then Kerry's arms. "Give her to me" junior shouted.

"Junior what's wrong …" kris said cut off at the sight of Kerry holding Kaitlin.

"Mommy" Kaitlin screamed as junior pried her out of junior's arms and handed her to kris. Kris then slid into junior's arms.

"What do you want?" junior asked now holding a trembling kris and Kaitlin.

"All I want to do is talk to you." Kerry responded.

"Fine" kris responded shocking junior "but you wait till matt comes to pick up Kaitlin, and junior stays."

"No junior goes" Kerry said.

"Junior stays or ill have you arrested again with a restraining order and you've got to be running out of bail money so this time you might not come back." Kris said aggravated.

"Fine ill be back in 3 hours" kerry said as he left.

Thanks for reading everyone! reviews are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you want to do this?" junior said as he went to answer the door that Kerry stood behind.

"Yea I'll be fine with you there to protect me." she replied as junior leaned down and kissed her.

"Ok lets get this over with" she said as he opened the door and Kerry walked in, they all went into the living room and kris and junior sat on the couch while Kerry sat in a chair across from them. "You're here to talk so get talking"kris said looking at Kerry.

"Well didn't you ever wonder if I was still alive?" he asked

"honestly that night I got the call yea I did but then junior stayed and comforted me and I realized my feelings for him never really went away. So I guess I should thank you for that." she said looking at Kerry.

"So your saying your love for me was not real?"

"No im saying I had feelings for you, but nothing close to what I ever had for junior. And once I heard that you cheated on me that sealed the deal." kris said even more aggravated.

"I did that for you and rain..."kris cut him off.

"No Kerry that was all about you and it always was. Now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave my house before I make you leave." Kerry got up silently and walked out junior went to the door to make sure he actually left. He came back and pulled kris onto his lap. She swung her arms around his neck and his went around her waist.

"I'm proud of you" he said as they laid down on the couch.

"Yea it felt good getting it all out and telling him so he finally understands that it has been you all along." kris said as junior started passionately kissing her.

'How about we see if dani and matt can keep kaitlin tonight and we have a romantic night just the two of us." junior said kissing her neck.

"Sounds perfect." she said finding his lips.

...

Junior had already taken kaitlin's bad for the night over to raintree and was now on his way back home to get kris. She walked down the stairs wearing a beautiful black dress with her hair lightly curled. "What is all this for" junior asked wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"All for you" she said smiling. "Let's go" she said tearing apart from him and walking out the door dragging him behind her. "So where are we going?" she asked as junior went to the back of the car and pulled out a basket.

"Well a. were walking and b. I can't tell you." he said smiling

"I can't walk in these" kris said pointing to her heels.

"Well hop on" he said pointing to his back

"Are you sure im not hurting you?" kris said as she got on and they started walking.

"You're a jockey you way less then 100 lbs. I think ill manage" he said. "But you do have to do me one favor."

"Anything" she replied.

"Put your eyes into my shoulder and keep them closed" he said.

"Fine" kris said obviously unhappy. They walked five more minutes.

"Are we there yet?" kris whined.

"As a matter of fact we are" junior said laughing as kris got down and looked around at the beautiful landscape of the pond that they had swam through so long ago.

"You really are one of a kind" kris said jumping into his arms and kissing him as he caught her.

"Well I would do anything for you " he said lining kisses up and down her neck. They slowly collapsed on the blanket and remained there all night. At five am they decided to walk back and continue their romantic night at home. Once again kris hopped on junior's back and rested her head on his shoulders the whole way back. This was the perfect night. That is until they got home and saw the barn had been spray painted with the message "you will pay" across the doors. Panic stuck both their faces as they walked into the barn.


	10. Chapter 10

1"O my god' kris cried as junior grabbed her waist and they walked into the barn. Noticing everything was flipped over and dumped on the floor, hay ripped open and scattered through the barn, but luckily the horses untouched. Kris started crying as junior puller her in.

"It's going to be ok" he said giving her a tight hug and taking his phone out to call the police. They sat in junior's office until the police came, and after talking it over with them decided to but a guard on the front gate knowing all the while who was behind this. They got changed and started cleaning up the mess when matt and dani pulled in. "Dude what is with that guard its like a..." matt got cut off by the sight of the barn. "What happened' matt said running inside to find junior and kris.

"Well long story short Kerry came back and is not very happy that we're married and this is his message after all of his drop ins." junior replied.

"Wow" was all matt could say.

"Do you guys want some help?" dani said while walking in with Ryan and kaitlin.

"Yea that would be great" junior said catching a running kaitlin.

"I called and got new hay and grain" kris said walking out of the office and taking kaitlin in her arms. They all started happily cleaning together forgetting the past and now were only concerned with the future.


	11. Chapter 11

1...one year later...

A year had passed and so much had changed. Kris and dani were both pregnant again. Kris and junior were having a boy and dani and matt were having a girl. Kaitlin and ryan had gotten so big. Flame had won 2 of the triple crown races barley losing the third. Kris and junior were now painting the new nursery blue of course to match the pink one across the hall. "You know" junior said with a smile on his face, " we do have 6 more rooms to fill up."

"Any time you want to switch be my guest." kris said as junior gave her puppy dog eyes. But to be honest this one had been a difficult pregnancy for kris. She had been on bed rest up until 2 days ago and that was difficult with a two year old. But yet again junior had come through and hired a nanny to make things a little less stressful. Now that the baby was due any day now she was finally allowed up again. Kerry had finally left them alone and finally life seemed perfect again, that was until a knock came on the door.

"I'll get it" junior said jumping up to kiss kris and run down stairs to open the door. Kaitlin waddled around the corner and sat in kris's lap.

"Mommy when will the baby come?" she asked. She had been so excited about the baby and asked everyday when the baby would be there.

"Any day now sweetheart" she replied as kaitlin laid against her stomach.

Junior came running up the stairs yelling, "kaitlin I have a surprise for you." as he walked around the corner carrying a small golden retriever puppy. Kaitlin jumped up and ran to the puppy which junior now placed on the ground.

"Your joking right?" kris said looking at him as he sat down next to her.

"Well we had the perfect set up with a girl a boy and a white picket fence now all we needed was a dog."

"Well this is all you since your full of surprises... wait did you say white picket fence?"

"Yup look out the window." she looked out revealing all the old black fencing now replaced with beautiful white wooden fencing.

"You are truly amazing" she said kissing him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys thanks so much for still reading my fanfic it means a lot

Hey guys thanks so much for still reading my fanfic it means a lot. The finale last night was amazing however I still can't believe it is finished but I know that all of you want it back as much as I do so we should all keep fighting.

Ally

……….

"Hey what are you doing?" kris asked dani as she answered

"Trying to figure out how to get this child out of me." Dani said laughing.

"Yea I know what you mean" kris said laughing. "Well do you matt and ryan want to come over hang out and check out all of our new surprises?" she asked

"How many surprises do you have?" dani questioned.

"A lot" kris responded "you know your brother he never does anything small" now they were both laughing.

"Yea sure we'll be right over" dani said hanging up and getting Ryan into the car. As they pulled into the Davis ranch they saw all the new fencing.

"He didn't" matt said shaking his head and laughing.

"What do you mean?" dani said. "It's sweet"

"No we were talking the other day about the perfect family and I started talking about a white picket fence and a dog, there's the fence, I'm sure there's a dog." He said laughing. They pulled up and walked up to the house and opened the door. A small golden retriever running their way, Kaitlin running after it, and junior running after her, greeted them. Matt caught the squirming puppy and turned and laughed at junior. "I can't believe you took that seriously." He said laughing

"Well I put all my good ideas to us." He replied

"Do you mean you have more?" Dani asked shooting him a questioning glance.

"Yep but no one tells kris" he said looking from matt to dani.

"Tell me what?" kris said walking down the stairs. Matt and junior looked to each other trying to form a good lie.

"O just that junior signed the puppy up for training as a surprise." Dani spit out looking from matt to junior seeing the shocked looks on their faces.

"O you really are amazing" kris said laughing and reaching out to grab the puppy from matt.

They all went into the living room sat down, joked and laughed as Kaitlin and Ryan chased the puppy around the room.

…

Matt and junior walked out to the barn to have a secret conversation. "So do you still have my horse?" junior said looking at matt.

"Yep I still cant believe you found a full sister to wildfire… you really are amazing." He said jokingly to junior.

"I've been trying to tell you that all along." Junior sarcastically remarked. "So can you bring her over tonight and tie her to the fence like we talked about?" he asked.

"Yea just make sure kris can't see me cause even with her being pregnant she could still kick my a" matt said turning with junior to walk back to the house.

"Wouldn't be hard to do" junior replied patting him on the back. They walked into the house, as kris was about to pick up a sleeping Kaitlin and put her on the couch next to Ryan who was also sleeping. "Now I know your not even going to try and pick her up right?" junior said as kris turned around and gave him a smile.

"Nope, at least not now that you're here." She said as junior knelt down to pick up Kaitlin.

"Well dani we have to get going, but we will see you guys later" matt said.

"Why do we have to leave?" she questioned suspiciously.

"We have to go cause… I have something planned." He said quickly grabbing Ryan and her hand and walking to the door.

"Well ok" she said giving kris a hug as they walked out.

"See ya later" junior and kris said as the closed the door and walked back into the living room and laid down on the couch.

"You make me the happiest man alive." Junior said.

"And you do the same for me" kris said with a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

After dinner that night kaitlin went out to a movie with a nanny, and now kris and junior had the whole house to themselves. After a relaxing hot tub they were now both laying on the couch watching a movie when junior got up to get some drinks. He looked out the window gave matt a thumbs up and watched matt drive down the driveway. "Sweetie can you come in here?" junior yelled as kris walked in. "What horse is tied to the fence?" he questioned.

She looked out the window and noticed a large bay horse tied to the fence around their pool. "I have no idea." she said now looking at junior.

"Why don't we go see?" he said now with a grin on his face.

"Your up to something." she said smiling back at junior.

"Who me? No never." he said taking her hand and sliding open the back door. They walked over to the mare. " well in all honesty... it's another surprise for you." junior said now turning to look at kris. "This is wildfire's full sister. Her racing name is Another Perfect Night, Annie for short."

"Your joking right?" she said staring junior in the eyes.

"Nope she's almost 2 so once you have our little one she is all yours."

"I can't believe you." she said as he wrapped his arms around her "your all done with the surprises right?" she said laughing.

"Well there is one more." he said as he leaned down and kissed her. "And that was the most important one, how about we walk her into the barn and then go back into the house and relax.' junior said as he was untying kris from the fence and walking her into the barn.

Suddenly a look of panic struck kris's face. "Uhhh junior"

"yeah" he said still walking.

"My water just broke." she said a smile coming to her face cause she knew the baby was coming.

Junior stopped dead in his tracks. "Give me ten seconds I'll be right back." he said getting Annie into a trot. He came back and the ambulance was there they got in and sped off.

...5 hours later...

Kevin Andrew Davis was born. Dani, matt and kaitlin arrived and kaitlin ran up and jumped in junior's lap. "He's adorable" dani said standing next to kris.

"You know what's funny?" matt said. "Kaitlin is like a mini kris and kevin is like a mini junior."

"O god" dani said smiling.

"Yea and I hope they are every bit as much trouble as you to were." matt said laughing.

Junior reached his arm around kris smiled and said, "we are in so much trouble."


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a month since kevin was born and kris found herself at the hospital yet again but this time for a tragic reason. Dani's water had broke almost normal and then they got word that the baby's heart rate had dropped and dani went unconscious. Kris and junior rushed to the hospital with the 3 kids. Now kris sat in a chair in the waiting room with tears in her eyes as she watched kaitlin and ryan play, and kevin sleep in his car seat. She climbed down on the floor next to kevin and dropped her head in her hands as she felt junior's arm wrap around her and pull her close. "It will be ok." he said trying to comfort her but she could sense the fear in his voice.

"Here I am crying and you're the one being strong, but it should be opposite I should be comforting you she is your sister." she said leaning on his shoulder.

"And she's your sister in law and best friend so the way I see it we should be comforting each other" he said as kris snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. Just then matt came in with tears in his eyes junior looked up, "how are t hey?" he asked matt shook his head.

"The baby went through too much they couldn't save her." matt said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"What about dani?" kris asked with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"They don't know she's been through a lot and when she does wake up how will I tell her the baby is gone?"

"It will be ok." junior said as he got up and walked over to matt giving him a hug. "It will all be ok."

"Well im going back in the room, are you guys going to stick around?"

Kris was still in tears and junior knew she wanted to stay to see dani. "Yea we'll stick around and then we'll take the kids home."

"Alright I'll come back in a little bit." matt said walking back down the hall, and junior took his seat back next to kris, he pulled her over by her shoulder and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"How could this happen?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Sometimes it just does. But right now we can think about what we are all thankful for. I am thankful that dani is alive and has a wonderful family. I am so thankful for you and our two beautiful kids, our house, our barn, and even that dog that chewed up three pairs of my shoes." he said as he looked down at kris and noticed that she was now laughing and wiping away her tears.

"You always know how to make it all better, don't you?' kris said with a smile and looked at junior who nodded smiled and then leaned down to kiss her. After they broke apart kris got up and grabbed a now fully awake kevin and returned to her seat, snuggled up back in junior's chest now with kevin in her arms. She just sat there and allowed her smiley baby to play with her fingers and hair as she smiled at him, until matt came back from dani's room.

"Dani is awake and she only wants to see you." matt said pointing to kris.

"Ok" kris said getting up and handing kevin to junior. "Will you feed and change him, and this time not destroy all his clothing." kris said flashing him a wink before turning and walking down the hall. When she arrived at dani's room she saw dani with tears streaming down her cheeks. She walked over and gave dani a hug with tears streaming down her cheeks as well. "It'll all be ok" kris said her voice shaking.

"How could this happen, I was so careful? Why me?"

"I know sweetie, but you do have a husband who loves you and a healthy one year old in the waiting room, who I have already put in time out twice for chasing and kissing the girls." kris said with a laugh.

Dani was now laughing, "I guess good old uncle junior rubbed off on him." she replied.

"Yea I guess so but he will always be a part of you and matt."

"Can you do me a favor? Can you bring him in here so I can see him, but only bring ryan not matt."

"Sure she said. Kris turned out of the room and walked back down the hall to the waiting room, when ryan saw her he came running and kris reached down and picked him up.

"Aunt kris, can I see mommy?"

"Yes you can." she replied. "Wow you two make great baby sitters I could have taken him and you would have never known." she said smiling trying to hide her red puffy eyes.

"Are you guys ok?" junior asked getting up and walking over to give kris a hug.

"Yea we're fine she just wants to see ryan and only ryan she doesn't want you two coming." She said glancing between the two of them. She reached up and gave junior a kiss and said, "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Ewwwww" ryan said laughing.

"Hey you'll be doing it soon enough there little boy." junior said giving kris a wink before she turned to walk away bouncing ryan up and down as she walked back to the room. She turned to corner walking in dani's room and let ryan jump into her arms once he was safely on the bed.

"Mommy!" he said running into her arms.

'Hey buddy" she replied placing him on her lap. "What's this I hear you are chasing girls around the waiting room and kissing them?" dani said trying to sound serious.

"Uncle junior said I would be doing it soon enough." he very plainly stated and kris started laughing.

"I should have known uncle junior was behind this." she said smiling as the little boy laughed. "Hey would you like to stay with uncle junior, aunt kris, kaitlin, and kevin for the night as long as that's ok with aunt kris." dani said looking over at kris.

"Yay!" he said jumping into kris's waiting arms.

"Alright it's getting late and now I need to get three kids to be so I'll see you in the morning." kris said giving dani and hug and walking back to the waiting room. "We're going to get going." kris said walking up behind junior and matt. "Ryan's coming with us so if you need anything just call." kris said putting the kids jackets on.

"See ya man." junior said picking up kaitlin and kevin's car seat. The drive home was quiet and when they got home junior put kevin in for bed and kris took kaitlin and ryan. They then walked back to their bedroom and kris snuggled next to junior as he pulled his arms around her and she placed his head on his chest. "I love you more then anything." he said pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." she said breaking away and then leaned back into kiss him.


	15. Chapter 15

Dani came home a few days later and had now learned she could now longer have children. she was heart broken but satisfied with the fact that she had one healthy child. kris and junior were now extremely busy getting ready for the arrival of ken davis who would be staying with them while he visited with his children and grandchildren. dani had enough on her plate so kris and junior decided to bite the bullet and have ken stay with them. kris was grooming wildfire when she felt junior's arms wrap around her waist and spin her into a kiss. "what are you up to?" he asked when they broke away.

"well im taking my mind off your father coming by taking wildfire out for a ride." she said still wrapping her arms around him.

"hmmmmm sounds like fun. can i come?"

"of course you can." she replied flashing him another smile and giving him a kiss.

"good ill go tell the nanny were going. can you tack cohen for me?" he asked turning to walk back to the house. a few minutes later returned wearing a cowboy hat.

"where in god's name did you get that?" she said laughing as she jumped into his arms.

"my bull riding days, you didn't throw all of them out i hid one from you." he said kissing her back before putting her down. "let's get going." he said as they pulled the horses out and got on. "why don't we ride to raintree and get matt and dani to come with us." junior said as they started galloping down the trail. kris stopped and looked at junior.

"before we get there i need to talk to you about something." she said getting off and putting wildfires reins behind his saddle as junior did the same. they walked over to the tree and kris sat down in juniors lap. "well i was thinking i want to start racing annie this year and then fast track her to the triple crown." she said laying a hand on his chest.

"wow thats a great idea ill let the trainer know and we can start looking for a jock." he said giving her a kiss.

"no junior wait, i want to race annie. she's a part of wildfire like flame, and i can't see anyone do it but me." she said finally looking him in the eyes.

"you know i was hoping you would say that." he said as he stuck her hair behind her ear. "i knew you wanted to comeback but i didnt know how to get you to admit it so i bought annie secretly hoping that she would do the trick." he finished grabbing her hands.

"you did all this secretly hoping that i would make a comeback?" she asked as he nodded and she grabbed his head and passionately kissed him.

"that's not the best part," he continued, "i found pablo and he agreed to come back and train for us." he said seeing her smile spread across her face.

"i love you so much." she said as she straddled him and wrapped her legs around his back.

"i love you too and im so glad that davis it returning to the way it should be." he said as he rubbed his thighs and they started passionately kissing. they laid there making out for another 15 minutes before they got up and discovered what time it was. "we have to get home to meet my dad." he said giving her a leg up.

"o i can't wait." she replied giving him one last kiss before he got on and they rode off.


	16. Chapter 16

kris and junior rode back to davis and noticed a black limo in front of the house. "who is that?" kris asked junior.

"i have no idea" he replied watching the door open up and revealing ken davis sr.

"hey kids." he said walking over to all of them he immediately went to kris and gave her a hug leading kris to shoot confused looks at junior while he shrugged his shoulders. "son" ken said giving junior a hug. "so where are these two beautiful granchildren of mine?"

"well they are inside with the nanny, we went out on a ride and we just have to put these two away." junior said following kris into the barn.

'well ill come in with you i would love to see the new faces of davis." ken said following both of them into the barn and stopping in front of annie's stall. "who is this beautiful creature." ken said stroking annie's muzzle.

"that's the new davis champion annie, she is a full sister to wildfire and is going to start proving herself when we start training her this week." kris said putting all their tack away.

"im glad you two got a decent horse on your hands, but who is going to race her you need a decent small jockey." ken said looking at the size of the horse.

junior looked over and smiled at kris who smiled back at him. "well dad davis got its best jockey back to continues their winning ways." he said walking over and wrapping his arms around kris.

"thats great kris your going to start racing again its about time you two got one of the best all time jockeys back im happy your picking up where you left off."

"thats not all," kris said "junior got pablo to come back and train us so we got the best trainer back too." she said smiling and giving junior a kiss.

"well i can wait to see you guys win the triple crown im sure youll be a contender, but how about we go see my wonderful grandchildren, who i have been dying to see." he said walking to the house with junior and kris in tow.

when they got in the house kaitlin came running up to ken and yelled grandpa and jumped in his arms. "hey sweety how have you been?"

"good." she replied "daddy got me a pony and a puppy and i get to ride wildfire." she said as she gave her grandpa a hug. the nanny walked in carrying kevin and handed him to kris.

"o and look at my new grandson he is a spitting image of his father, you two are going to be in so much trouble with these adorable children when they get older." ken said giving kaitlin to junior so he could hold kevin.

"so we've been told." junior said smiling to kris and giving her kailtlin so she could take her and give her a bath and get her ready for the day.

"come on princess" kris said bouncing her up the stairs.

"junior we need to talk." ken said walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"alright why so serious dad?" junior said as he followed him in

"well someone called me the other day, and that someone happened to be rj."

"dad thats impossible hes dead." junior replied shocked at what he just heard.

"no he staged his own death he said he needed to get away and think for a while. and he also told me he wants to see dani. i told him no not after how much he hurt her but im afraid somehow he will get to her. i don't think she could handle this especially after what happened with the baby." ken said staring at his son

"well ill tell matt and we will make sure she never knows." junior said and stopped as he turned around and saw kris and kaitling walking in.

"are you ok, you look like you just saw a ghost?" kris asked junior as she sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"yea im fine." he replied giving her a kiss "lets go over to raintree so we can all spend the day together." he said as they got up and went outside to get in the car.

Little did they all know the trouble that would be waiting for them at raintree.


	17. Chapter 17

As they got to davis kris took the kids out of the car and ken started walking towards the house. Junior went to follow but Kris grabbed his arm. "o no you don't," she said "not so fast, i know something is up and we aren't going into the house until you tell me."

"are you guys coming?" ken yelled

"in a minute." kris replied then turned back to junior. "now you need to tell me what is going on."

"fine but you can't say a word to dani, alright?"

"yea i swear what could be that bad?" she asked worry in her eyes

junior took her in his arms, "well sweety apparently rj is not dead and he came to visit my dad, and he wants dani back. but dani can't deal with this right now she isn't stong enough and after losing the baby this will make it 10 times worse." he said holding her tight as he heard her start sniffling.

she pulled back and looked at him with tears in her eyes, and he wiped them away. "how can this be we had a funeral and it was him who died. why now? why does this have to happen now?" she asled as the tears slid down her cheeks and she burried her head in junior's shoulder.

" i know i know." junior said rubbing her back. "but lets just try to focus on getting this all worked out and helping to make sure that dani wont know alright?" he said pulling her back to look her in the eyes.

"yea ok." she said wiping her tears.

"alright how about we go on a walk around so you can calm down and we dont get dani suspicous?" he added giving her a kiss.

"ok... do you even know how much i love you." she said leaning her forehead into his.

"yes i do and i love you just as much." he replied kissing her passionately before wrapping his arm around his shoulder and hers across his waist as they started walking down the driveway of raintree.

...inside...

"hey princess." ken said handing kevin to matt and giving dani a hug and a kiss. then shaking matts hands.

"i see kris and junior's kids and car but where are they?" matt said with a smile.

"they said they would be in in a little while and to start without them." ken said taking keving back and going into the living room with dani matt ryan kaitlin and kevin.

"yea they're probably in the barn doing who knows what." matt said laughing.

"thats my daughter in law and son your talking about matt. lets try to keep that to ourselves huh?" ken said laughing but obviously disturbed.

"whatever you say mr. davis." matt said before they all ended up talking about racing the kids and the barns.

...meanwhile...

kris and junior had now come to the end of the driveway and were kissing at the raintree gate. "well hey lovebirds." a voice yelled behind them junior turned around to see no other then rj blake.

"what the hell do you think your doing here?" junior questioned his arms still wrapped around kris.

"well its nice to see you too. i see by the size of that rock you finally got the love of your life congragulations, where is your little sister?" he asked looking around

"my little sister is going to stay very far away from you first of all and second of all she is already married and had a baby. she just got over losing a baby do you mind just leaving her alone, we can deal with this another time?" junior asked with pleading eyes.

"since she is in so much pain i guess i can come back another time tell you what ill give you my cell phone number and you can call me we will have lunch this week you can bring your pretty lady with you and we will sort this all out." rj said handing junior his phone number.

" alright but if you break our arrangement i will have you arrested so dont tempt me and dont come back ill we talk."

"deal see you later buddy." rj said as he sped off

kris turned to look at junior, "this is not going to be good is it?"

"no its not but we are going to make the best of it. i love you."

"i love you too." she replied as they kissed and headed back to the house hoping this bad situatuion would disappear.


	18. Chapter 18

Kris and junior opened the door to the house and walked in, "where have you to been?" ken asked as he handed over kevin to kris and kaitlin came running up to junior and jumped in his arms.

"o we just went for a walk." junior said quickly recovering and looking at kris.

"alright well we already ate dinner but we left plates for you two on the counter." dani said taking all of the kids into the living room, and turning a movie on for them.

"dad keep dani in here we need to talk to matt outside for a little bit alright?" junior whispered to ken so that dani would not overhear what he was saying.

"alright but make it quick you know your sister she'll do and find out whatever she puts her mind to." ken responded walking away and into the living room.

"matt you need to come with us." kris said as she grabbed juniors hand and they all walked out towards one of the paddocks and sat down.

after they all sat down kris spoke first, " well we have a little problem, rj is alive and not dead and he wants to talk to dani." kris said looking from junior's face to matt's.

"how could that be? he died we had a funeral and everything." matt questioned staring at kris and junior.

"well as it turned out rj never really rode the bulls, he had stunt riders ride for him that looked just like him and it was one of the stunt riders that died, not him. we agreeded to go to dinner with him and talk this whole mess out to try and keep him from dani, and as i was telling kris rj showed up here, so he does know that your married and where you guys live. honestly i think at this point you and dani should go away for a week so we have time to clear this whole mess up." junior said wrapping his arms tighter around kris who had started to tear up.

"well dani does want to go to cancun and this would be a great chance for her to relax after the baby and everything so maybe we will go there ill go book the plain tickets, do you think that ryan could stay with you guys so dani can relax." matt said feeling a lot of relief.

"yea actually we already arranged it, i knew dani wanted to go there so we booked the tickets you leave in 2 hours so get packing and we will drive you to the airport." kris said as she got off juniors lap so he could get up.

"you guys are the greatest." he said giving them each a hug and then running to pack.

"well there's our good deed for the day." junior said picking up kris so he could kiss her "and now we will have three kids, 2 dogs, and a grandfather to top it all off."

'well we never do anything small do we." kris said as he put her down.

...20 minutes later...

'have a great trip you guys and dont worry about anything we have this all under control." junior said hugging dani.

"well that thought alone scares me." dani said as she turned to hug kris.

"what he really means is i have this all under control she said as she hugged dani. "don't worry and you guys have a great trip." they turned and walked into the airport and kris and junior got back in the car to drive home.

"well" junior said after they left the airport, "let the adventures begin."

"as long as their with you i can't wait." kris said with a smile as she kissed junior and they drove home.

A/N- sorry guys its a little short but the next one will be longer and will include the dinner with rj that you have all been waiting for. i am also considering writing another chapter story for fun along with this one so i would love some ideas.


	19. Chapter 19

The ride to the restaurant had been complete awkward silence. junior would ocassionally look over at kris who was staring absent mindly out the window. "well," junior finally said breaking the silence, "are we going to talk about this at all?" he asked as kris turned to look at him.

"not really, i mean i just want toget this done and get rj out of our lives and away from dani." kris said with hopeful eyes that made junior's heart break.

"i know you do," junior said grabbing her hand and entwining his fingers with hers. "and after tonight he will be and we can resume life as we know it. ok, i promise."

"alright but only because i trust you. you better make this all go away before i have to use physical force on you." she said laughing and lightening up the mood a little bit.

"oooo im so scared." junior said pretending to be hurt as he jumped out of the car and went around to open her door.

"you should be, do you remmeber what i did to your arm? that's only half of what your getting if you don't get rid of him." she said taking his hand and climbing out of the car.

"alright i promise jeeze, by the way have i told you how stunning you look tonight ?" he asked as he stepped back from her.

"stop kissing up and let's go and get our table." she said kissing him and walking in the other direction to the restaurant. once inside and at a table they finally saw rj coming their direction.

"well hey there pretty lady.' rj said as he took kris's hand and kissed it before she jerked it away from him.

"i suggest you do yourself a favor and keep your hands away from my wife if your planning on walking out of here." junior said standing up and looking rj up and down with a death glare. "sit down we have a lot to talk about.

"well can i start with saying how nice it is to see you two finally together and married i mean i alwayd knew but its great to see it." rj said smiling at their unhappy faces.

'can you stop trying to charm us and cut to the chase? why are you back? why did you fake your own death? and why are you trying to ruin dani's life?" kris asked glaring at rj.

'well i didn't fake my own death it was a stunt doubleand i just started going by his name. i'm back because i love dani and i want her back , and im not trying to ruin dani's life im trying to make it better." rj said with the same smirk her always had.

"so you have been using fake idenities, just like i thought." junior said waving someone over to their table. "well then officer blitzer would love to have a conversation with you about all of this." junior said as officer blitzer handcuffed rj.

"your good davis, but ill be back." rj said as he walked away.

"wow you were really afraid of me weren't you." kris said getting up to sit on junior's lap.

"o yea you know it.' junior said sarcastically as he kissed her."why don't we finish dinner and have a nice romantic night just the two of us. i mean my dad and the nanny are watching the kids. what do you say, please don't make me beg." he said with puppy dog eyes.

'well since you put it that way." kris said kissing junior. "well i guess but dinner is first alright and then we can do whatever but dinner first alright and then we can do whatever but not too long cause i have a nine am workout." kris said getting up and going back to her seat across from junior.

"alright how about a drive in movie or something and then we could go back to our spot." junior said taking out his phone.

"sounds perfect." she said smiling "what are you doing?' she asked as he hit the buttons on his phone.

"i'm texting matt and letting him know it's all taken car of." he said as he finished and sent it. little did he know matt was not holding his phone at the time dani was.


	20. Chapter 20

Dani's face turned ghostly as she read the text message that junior had just sent through to matt's phone. Matt jumped out of the pool "hey sweetie are you going to come in the pool with me or not." he asked drying off with a towel and sitting on the chair next to her.

"No we are not doing anything or going anywhere until you explain this to me." dani said picking up the blackberry and holding it up to matt.

"O god!" Matt said as he read the message that junior had sent through to his phone.

"Matt tell me what junior is talking about. How did he solve this whole problem with rj and what exactly was this whole problem with rj?"dani asked and matt could tell how serious about this whole thing she was.

"Well when your dad came back he had told us that in fact rj never actually died, he faked his own death and he only ever had stunt riders ride for him. he never rode the bulls himself. Then when junior told kris and they were walking around raintree and rj showed up. Junior and kris agreeded to go to dinner with him so he would leave you alone, we thought it might be a little too much for you. So now junior got rj arrested and it was all taken car of. Look i'm sorry that we didn't tell you but it seemed so big that i didn't want to add more to your plate then you were already dealing with." matt said as he wrapped his arms around dani's waist.

"No i'm glad you didn't tell me cause it would have been too much for me to handle but im glad he's gone i wanted it this way. I don't want him back in my life he did to much to hurt me and now that he's going i couldn't be happier. I love my life with you and ryan and i wouldn't trade it in for anything ever." she said as she leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"You have no idea how happy i am to hear that!" Matt said as they reclined in their beach chairs along the pool.

back at davis

kris was sitting in her office with her head in her hands. Her workout had gone great that morning and she was excited to get back into racing but it was really wearing her out. Not to mention kaitlin and kevin were starting to go stir crazy and she had to take them out and do something with them. She was so lost in thought that she didnt even hear junior come in till he felt his arms wrap around her. "So what's wrong with you?" He asked gently massaging her shoulders.

"I'm exhausted and the kids are starting to go stir crazy we need to get them out of here and do something with them." kris replied as she got up and let junior sit down so she could sit on his lap.

"Well i just talked to dani, seems she had matt's phone so she read the message but she was happy that we took care of everything for her. What do you say that now that life has returned to the way we know it we meet matt and dani in cancun with kaitlin, kevin, and ryan." he suggested as he pulled her up against him.

"I think that would be a great idea, but you better check with matt and dani first i don't want to rain on their parade." kris said closing her eyes and relaxing.

"As a matter of fact i already did and booked the tickets so at this point you don't really have a choice but to go pack your bags and ill help you pack the kids bags."He stated as they stood up and walked back up to the house.

"Thats great but what about the dogs and the barn." she asked as junior gave her a piggy back ride up to the house.

"Already done," he stated. "Dad said he would stay and take care of everything until we get back, so we are all set to go." he said as they walked up towards the house.

"Yea now i'm excited and ready for a trip let's go." She said jumping off his back kissing him and running up the steps.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Davis." Junior replied chasing her up the steps and into the house.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- I know i haven't update ages in a while but Kaitlin is 4 Ryan is 3 and kevin is 2. Kris and Junior have been married for almost 5 years and dani and matt have been married for 3 years.

The plane landed and junior and kris and all the kids walked off into the beautiful mexican sunshine. "I'm so glad we did this." kris said as leaned up and gave junior a kiss.

"Me too." he replied. "Now let's go get all of our stuff and get out front cause there is a limo waiting for all of us to take us to the resort." he stated as he flashed his charming smile picking up kaitlin and ryan.

"Wait Uncle Junior got a limo." Ryan yelled excitedly.

"Daddy you got a limo." Kaitlin reconfirmed.

"I sure did and there is a dvd player with Underdog in it waiting for you two if we ever get out of here." Junior said as he bounced them both up and down and walked over towards baggage claim with kris and kevin in tow. Once they claimed all of their baggage they headed outside and found the awaiting limo driver.

"Mr. Davis i take it." The limo driver questioned as they all walked over towards him.

"Yup, that's me and this is my wife kris and our kids kaitlin and kevin and our nephew ryan." He said as they shook hands.

"Well it seems like we have a huge crew here." The driver said with a laugh, "we better get on the rode so we have time to make it to the resort to drop these rascals off and take you two on your special night." He stated as he opened the door and let them all climb in before closing it.

"So should i ask what our special night is all about?" Kris asked as junior sat down on the limo seat next to her. "This better not have anything to do with our aniversary cause you promised me, that you would not do anything big this year, like you have done in year's past." kris said as she shot junior a warning look.

"I wouldn't intentionally go against you." Junior said smirking knowing that secretly he did have something huge planned for their anniversary and he couldn't wait to tell kris and enjoy the night with her, but first he had to get to the resort and drop the kids off with matt and dani. The rest of the ride was really quiet until they got out at the resort.

"This place is beautiful." Kris said as she got out of the car junior handed kevin out to her while while the two kids came out and then junior got out too.

"Wow it really is beautiful." Junior replied as he got out of the car. "How about we go check in and find matt and dani." Junior suggested as they all walked into the lobby of the hotel. When they stopped in the lobby kris noticed girls walking over to her.

"O my god are you kris furillo." They both asked once they saw her.

"Well yea i am," kris said shooting junior a look as he shrugged his shoulders.

"you are a legend down here." They both stated excitedly obviously estatic to meet their hero. "We loved watching you race wildfire," they both said, "and then we heard you married junior davis the biggest farm owner in california, don't worry we love you too," they quickly added. "We also heard you had two kids and we have been dying for you to come back to racing." They said now out of breath from all of the talking they had just done.

"Well luckily for you guys i am coming back and im coming back for the triple crown on wildfire's full sister, so i gurantee you guys that i am not done." She said as she signed the papers the girls had handed her for her autograph.

"Well enjoy your trip, but we should tell you that everyone down here loves you, and what you stand for. So if this was supposed to be a quiet getaway you guys better think again. Have a great day." They said with smiles as the skipped away.

"Well so much for a relaxing weekend." Junior said as they checked in and walked out to find dani and matt.

"Well i guess i will jsut have to settle for my romantic night." Kris said as she kissed junior and followed him to find matt and dani.

A/N- I know it sucked but couldnt really think of anything else. I do want ideas for the aniversary date though so if you guys have any please let me know!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- I'm so sorry for the lack of updates we were have internet troubles. Any way i did get a chance to write out the story so ill attempt to keep the updates coming!

"Mommy." Ryan yelled running into Dani's waiting arms.

"Hey sweetie, how was your trip? Were you good for Uncle Junior and Aunt Kris?"

"He was very good and the plane ride was great." Replied a sunbathing Kris. "It's great to be down here in this wonderful weather." Kevin then jumped on top of Kris making her jump.

"Mommy pool." keving said turning to point at the pool.

"You want to go in the pool?" Kris asked Kevin.

"Yea." He said getting off her lap and waddling to the pool. Kris got up and jumped in the pool. Kevin went over and jumped into her arms as Kaitlin held on her back and swam around with them. Junior went over and sat down next to Matt and Dani.

"So you guys got everything set up for tonight right?" Junior questioned glancing from one of their faces to the other.

"Yea big bro, don't worry it's all set up for you." Dani replied.

"Thanks you guys your the best i owe you big time." Junior replied his grin gowind from ear to ear. Suddenly he felt a wet body drop in his lap.

"And why do you owe them so big?" Kris asked setting Kevin in her lap.

"You will definitly see, but for now you need to hand Kevin to Dani, say goodbye to the kids, and come to our room and get ready." Junior said uprighting Kris.

"I told you nothing for our anniversery." She replied shooting him the look with her hands on her hips.

"Well since when do i listen?" He questioned. "Now give Kevin to Dani and let's go."

"Fine but this is going to cost you... big time." Kris said laughing.

"Oooo I'm so scared." Junior said letting her get on his back.

"See ya love birds." Matt said laughing as Junior and Kris walked off, instantly regretting it after the look that he got.

"Want to take bets on when our next neice or nephew will arrive?" Dani asked Matt.

"I say 9 months from today." Matt joked.

"Your on." Dani said laughing. Meanwhile Junior and Kris had just got out of the elevator and were almost at their room when Junior put her down.

"What's wrong?" Kris asked.

"Nothing i just love you so much, and i don't think that i tell you enough," Junior said rubbing her arms.

"I love you too and you do tell me more then enough." She replied giving him a smile and a kiss that he quickly deepened. After finally breaking apart he grabbed her and picked her up again walking the rest of the way to the room. Grabbing the key from his pocket he opened the door and walked in. "Junior this is beautiful." Kris finally said. The room was a large suite with a king size bed and a huge bathroom with a hot tub in the middle of the room.

"Well apparently being Kris and Junior Davis isn't so bad here. As you have seen we are the heros. So when i called for a reservation they unbooked the honeymoon suitefor us." He happily replied.

"O so you are using our fame?" Kris said laughing. "But where will the kids sleep?" She questioned.

"Well funny story, the kids are going home with Matt and Dani tomorrow." Junior said. "And we are staying for 5 more days." He replied with his signature smirk.

"You did not." She said hitting him on the chest.

"I did and you better go put that dress on that's hanging in the bathroom, or we will be later for dinner."

"O my god do i love you." She said jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"we have plenty of time for that later, but for now we need to be at dinner in an hour, so unforutnately we need to get ready."

-Later at Dinner-

"I still can't believe you did all of this." Kris said

"Well it is our aniversary." Junior replied

"True which is why I got you this." Kris said taking out a small bag. Junior opened it to reveal a rolex.

"How did you know I wanted this one." He quickly questioned.

"Your friend can't keep a secret." Kris said laughing.

"Why am I not suprised, anyway I got you this." Junior said handing her the teal Tiffany's bag. Kris took the bag and pulled out the small box inside. She opened to the box to reveal a diamond tennis bracelet that has a pattern containing all of their birhtstones.

"Oh my god this is beautiful, but how did you do this?" She questioned as Junior came over to put it on. "How did you get this?"

"Well don't worry it's and original and there isn't another one like it."

"You are amazing, I don't know how you do it." Kris said as he leaned down and to kiss her. Instead of meeting her lips Kris's head intsantly fell upon Junior's shoulder. She gritted her teeth in pain. her breathing became pained and he could tell something was wrong.

"Sweetheart what's wrong." Junior asked the worry evident in his voice.

"I don't know... it really hurts." Kris said her breathing becoming staggered.

"Alright we're going to get you to the hospital, just hold on ok." Junior said picking her up and walking the other way.

"Yea just hurry." Kris said exhausted from all of the pain.

"Don't worry baby we will hurry and everything will be alright." He said kissing her forehead. Truth be told he was scared to death.


End file.
